


something you used to be

by theableboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theableboy/pseuds/theableboy





	something you used to be

 

 

I struggle to gather your remains in my arms,  
stack your bones in a pile across my two, numbing hands,  
tie them together with the veins stitched so carefully, beneath my paper thin skin.  
  
But the weather is getting colder,  
the air is kissing frostbite into every part of me,  
every part that has a pulse.

  
and the snow is crunching,  
dissolving into my exposed feet,  
breaking through the shell that was there to better hold you together.

  
the wind, breathing, alive and real around me, taunts me.  
I fall to the ground, then, dropping your dead matter into the snow,  
the snow that aches for you, just as I had ached for you once.  
  
the crow is wailing from loss,  
the black aurora, bleeding a multitude of colors,  
tries to calm the storm, raging inside of me  
  
I couldn't bring myself to weep the decayed debris of you,  
that had traveled away with the hypothermic gust of air.  
  
I couldn't bring myself to forget you,  
as much as I so desperately wanted.  
  
so I closed my eyes, and left your bones underneath the midnight sun and didn't stop walking.


End file.
